1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer-aided design or drafting software that assists in reuse of existing stock components in a structural design.
2. Background and Relevant Art
Many industries use computer-aided design (CAD) software (e.g., AutoCAD, Revit, 3DS Max, SketchUp, etc.) to design and create three-dimensional computer models. Increasingly, designers use CAD software to model architectural structures. Often, designers incorporate existing structural components (e.g., modular wall panels, cubicle components, doors, HVAC components, integrated desk components, electrical components, etc.) into structural models. For example, designers may use CAD software to design a new architectural structure that makes use of existing components, or may reconfigure an existing architectural structure. Designers may also use CAD software to incorporate existing non-structural components (e.g., furniture) into structural models.
When modeling an architectural structure using existing components, designers must identify the availability of the existing stock components to develop an inventory of available stock. For example, designers may physically walk through an existing structure, noting various components that make up the structure. In such situations, taking an inventory of existing components is easiest when the existing structure is already unassembled. In these situations, designers cannot incorporate existing components into new designs until after disassembly of the existing structure. Designers may also consult old purchase orders, or manually enumerate a list of components used in old designs.
In addition, designers who use conventional CAD software to incorporate existing components into a structural design often need to manually track use of existing components. Designers may track which existing components they have incorporated into the structural design, and which existing components remain available for use. For example, as designers add existing components to structural designs, the designers may manually note which components they have reserved for the designs (e.g., on paper, using a spreadsheet, etc.). As designs change and evolve, designers typically have to constantly update their notes. Doing so can be time consuming, tedious, and prone to error.
In addition to the foregoing, tracking reuse of available stock parts using conventional CAD software typically requires a designer to complete a new design. Upon finishing the design, the CAD software creates a part list for the new design and compares it to a part list of available stock parts. The CAD software then provides the number of stock parts used in the new design. If un-satisfied with the amount of inventory parts being used in the new design, conventional CAD software requires the designer to blindly create a new design in an attempt to see if they can incorporate more stock or inventory parts.
Furthermore, conventional CAD software provides limited information about where or how the stock parts are used in the new design. As mentioned previously, typically conventional software will only compare part lists. Thus, an installer trying to build the new design using both stock parts and new parts often has to exert greater effort and time in an attempt to determine where and how the stock parts fit in the new design.
Accordingly, there are a number of problems in the art relating to reusing existing stock components in structural designs.